Satan's Knight and Savior
by GoldenShadow6
Summary: Lelouch has been sent to hell to live forever as Satan, placed there by his father. One day he makes a deal with a human to live in the human realm, and Charles is not happy about it. Especially when Lelouch falls in love with the human. Sorry to all those religious people, but I needed to do this. SUZALULU. Rated M for language, but it's mostly just in the author's notes anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did, but no, I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. But I do own the plot. So fuck off.**

**First story EVER! Open to absolutely any comments, but don't be dicks. Kay? SUZALULU OF COURSE!**

**~2yd**

* * *

_The sound of war fills the air as battle rages on. A young god with alluring violet eyes and jet-black hair controls them. He causes chaos for fun. For a show he can not get anywhere else. He causes this chaos in a place known as Tartarus, where the tortured souls would do anything for a good fight. The god known as Lelouch laughs as yet another Titan falls._

_"Ah, this is fun!" Lelouch sighs._

_Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes down on the barren earth. Lelouch's eyes narrow from where he looks on at his throne. As smoke clears, he sees his family standing midst the halted battle. His father Charles, a.k.a. God, storms up to Lelouch, his eyes blazing. _

_"Lelouch!" he yells._

_Lelouch rises up to meet the angered man. Arrogance gets the better of him as he says, "What's the problem, old man?"_

_Charles slaps Lelouch with no hesitation, sending the girlish young god to his knees. Lelouch looks up, a new found fear painted on his face. His hand comes up to hold the now-reddening mark on his cheek. _

_"Your behavior as been getting worse and worse lately!" he booms._

_"Who cares?" Lelouch glares. "They're just a bunch of stupid Titans."_

_"Be silent!" Charles yells. "You are to be sent to the underworld!"_

_Lelouch's eyes widen as he stands up. "Y-You can't! Father-"_

_"No! I am no longer your father! I strip you of your home!"_

_Lelouch's regal white clothes are replaced by tattered black ones._

_"I strip you of your title!"_

_Lelouch's big golden crown is replaced by a steel black one._

_"And I, Charles zi Britannia, God of the Heaven Realm, send you to the depths of hell as the devil, Satan!" _

_A pointy tail and sharp, black ears sprout from Lelouch's body, his teeth sharpening into fangs. The ground opens up beneath him and he goes plunging down. Down into the endless darkness below..._

* * *

In a forest south of the city known as Nevaeh, a group of friends sit around the campfire. One is a boy with brown hair, one is a girl with pink hair, and one is a boy with golden hair. They're all telling the story of one special man. The man that lives below them.

"Satan?" the boy with bright green eyes and brown hair asks.

"Yeah! Ya know, the devil!" the other boy with golden hair exclaims.

The boy with brown hair, named Suzaku, raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "The devil? Really."

"Yes! They say he was banished by God to the underworld because he was so..." the boy named Gino searches for the right word. "..._demonic._"

"Demonic? I think this God fella just sounds cruel," Suzaku sighs, leaning back on his fold-up chair. While Gino and him had been friends since they were children, he could never get used to Gino's randomness. What brought this up, anyway? Just a second ago they were talking about buying furniture for Suzaku's new apartment!

"Cruel? Anya, Suzaku thinks God is cruel!" Gino exclaims to the always-stoic Anya, who is still picking at her smore she made about 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah, okay," she responds indifferently.

Suzaku laughs airily. Gino laughs as well. Soon they get into another argument about pizza and which toppings are better on it. During this war of meats Gino notices something strange, of which he points out to Suzaku.

"Hey, guys," Gino murmurs after a silence springs up between them.

"Yeah?" Suzaku asks, somewhat creeped out by Gino's sudden change in personality.

"Ya hear that?" Gino asks, confusion in his voice.

"What?" Anya says indifferently.

"I don't hear anything," Suzaku states. He doesn't hear anything. Wait a second... "All the animals..." Suzaku's eyes widen. "They've stopped making noises!"

The group of friends look up and around. The woods have developed a new eeriness to them. Even the stars have gone, absolutely disappeared. Not one trace of life. Everything had gone into a hush.

Suddenly, the fire goes out with a woosh. Even Anya's a little scared at this point. Suzaku's highly trained senses that came from being in the military pick up the sound of growling. All of them notice it and stand on their feet. Seven dark wolves appear from the shadows and begin to creep forward, their lip curled back in snarls. Gino and Anya exchange looks and nod, then turn to Suzaku.

"Suzaku, it's time to go," Gino says urgently.

"Yeah," Suzaku nods. "I know."

Anya takes the lead while Gino follows behind. Just as Suzaku is about to take off running, something moves in the corner of his eye. He stops abruptly and turns his head. Standing behind the wolves in the darkness of the forest is a boy about Suzaku's age. He's dressed in black with a tattered cape draped over his shoulders. Whether it's the look of loneliness in his eyes or the pure beauty of his features, Suzaku does not know. But he turns around completely. The other boy seems surprised by this sudden change, but his expression switches back to a hard one.

"Hey," Suzaku calls out. "I can see you."

The other boy raises an eyebrow, then steps out into the open. The wolves bow down then dissipate. Suzaku's taken aback by this, and shifts backwards a little. The other boy's eyes narrow.

"Who are you?" he demands.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Suzaku answers. "Who're you?"

The other boy doesn't seem to know what to do. "Who am I?" he asks. "Uh, Satan, I guess."

Suzaku's eyes widen. "Satan? B-But that's the devil!"

The boy's expression changes into a sad one. "Yeah. That's me."

Suzaku immediately feels bad for him. Thinking back to his conversation with Gino earlier, he remembers that Gino said Satan was originally a god, so he must have had a name from before.

"What's your real name?" Suzaku asks boldly.

Now it's the other boy's turn to be surprised. "M-My real name?!" he sputters. "It used to be Lelouch."

"Well, Lelouch," Suzaku smiles, walking up to him. He realizes that Lelouch is only slightly taller than him now that they're closer. "How about we make a deal?"

Lelouch's eyes fill with interest. "What kind of deal?"

"It's known to all that if a human makes a deal with another being, that god or demon could live in the human realm," Suzaku states proudly.

"Be that as it may, are you sure you're up for it? You'd be dancing with the devil. Literally."

Suzaku nods. "Sure. It's sad to see such loneliness on one's face, even if that person is Satan. Especially if that face is as beautiful as yours."

Lelouch blushes slightly and looks away. "Y-Yeah, whatever," he stutters and holds out a hand. "The contract will be complete once we shake."

Suzaku smiles widely and takes Lelouch's delicate, pale hand into his own rough, tan one, and shakes it. A wind swirls around them and the light returns to the forest, along with all the animals that had seemed lost. Suzaku's eyes widen when he feels a sudden light weight on his chest. Lelouch had fallen over.

"S-Sorry," he stutters again, trying to pull away, but tripping again. "I'm not used to gravity."

Suzaku laughs and picks him up bridal-style, earning a small squeal from Lelouch. "I shall carry you to my place, Your Highness!" Suzaku exclaims and takes off in the direction of his house.

"No!" Lelouch yells angrily. "Let me go, you idiot!" He punches weakly at Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku laughs again. "Never! Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

**UGH! End of chapter one! Yay... *dies***

**~2yd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the first chapter was more popular than I thought it would be! THANK YA ALL! I might make a new chapter at least every two weeks since it takes a little while before I can work up the money to pay for internet, but I suck at deadlines. SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT. Ah well! Close enough, right?**

**crazy anko: THANK YA SO MUCH! Hopefully I won't stray from the plot, but there really isn't one yet. I'm hoping to have DEATH somewhere in the next couple a chapters, but I dunno.**

**the allen walker: Thank ya! Hopefully there will be a next time!**

**Guest: Yeah! Weird is good!**

**Bill Cipher112: This pair is WAY too cute for our health, pal. At this rate, we'll all get severe fanpeople flus and die.**

**pft980811: I agree, Lelouch has no idea. That just makes it more fun to mess with im! Ya might be able to find some new powers in this chapter, but I dunno.**

**BlAcKmIkUlOuCh18: Well, thanks! I hope I updated fast enough!**

**TheDarkRainbow: Thank ya so much! Hopefully I'll live up to your words! I just really hate bad grammar, even with my weird accent that I use in writing.**

**xXkittymeXx: YEAH!**

**~2yd**

* * *

"What are you going to do from now on?" Suzaku asks.

When he met the one and only Satan, Suzaku made a deal. Lelouch is now allowed to live in the human realm. After which Suzaku brought Lelouch to his apartment. Right now, Lelouch is trying to figure out what a TV is. And by figure out I mean he's pressing random buttons on the remote.

"This is amazing!" Lelouch exclaims, ignoring Suzaku's question completely. "What is it?"

"It's a TV," Suzaku chuckles. "You didn't have one in hell?"

Lelouch, still smiling and watching the lit up 'magic box' with wide eyes, shakes his head. "Not at all. But I did have a green-haired pizza-witch who's name is the size of her breasts. Does that count?"

Suzaku sweat-drops. "No. No it doesn't." Sitting down next to Lelouch on the large bed, he takes the remote from his hands and changes the channel.

"Hey! Give it back!" Lelouch yells, leaping onto Suzaku with his cape flying out behind him. Suzaku laughs and holds it out as far as he can. But, Lelouch is taller. And he's Satan. So a black arm with a glowing purple outline shoots out from Lelouch's hand and steals the remote from Suzaku, then proceeds to smack him in the face.

Lelouch, turning back to the TV with the same amazed look on his face, keeps pressing buttons. "Did you really think you could win a fight against Satan?"

Suzaku coughs and sits up, bright red hand-prints apparent on his cheeks. "I guess I didn't really think that through," he admits.

"That's what you get for being an idiot," Lelouch snorts.

Suzaku drags (literally drags) himself to the place beside Lelouch and watches him with a perplexed look on his face. "How did you get around in that cape?"

Lelouch laughs. "You get used to it."

Suzaku sighs and grabs the black fabric between his fingers. "We need to get you new clo-"

"No."

Suzaku raises an eyebrow at the blunt response. "Why not?"

"Because then we would have to go shopping," Lelouch answers.

"...So?"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO, OKAY?!" Lelouch yells, looming over Suzaku with a demonic aura that could force tears out of a crocodile.

"Okay, okay," Suzaku tries to console Lelouch. "We wont go."

Lelouch relaxes and returns to his place in front of the TV, the sound of clicking filling the room once again. But this time Lelouch has a scowl on his face.

"Don't blame me when people laugh at you for looking mental~," Suzaku mumbles, just loud enough for the devil to hear. He freezes, then slowly turns his head in the direction of Suzaku.

"What did you say?"

"I was just thinking that if people saw you, they would think that you're crazy!" Suzaku begins, grinning widely on the inside. "I mean, a young man with a tail and ears wearing a black cape, tattered clothes, and a tiara? Sounds weird to me."

_"Crown," _Lelouch snarls.

Suzaku shrugs, looking away to hide his smile. "Okay. But don't blame me when people _laugh _at you," he says, making sure to put extra emphasis on 'laugh.'

So, in the end, Lelouch is going shopping.

* * *

"...Lelouch?" Suzaku asks.

They did end up going out to shop for clothes, so right now they're at the mall. Lelouch is wearing some of Suzaku's clothes, but they're obviously a little too big for him. Right now Lelouch is... Well, nobody don't knows what Lelouch is doing. Looks like he's having a seizure.

"People..." he murmurs, his eyes wide with fear and darting in several different directions. "So many people..."

"Yeah. It's a mall," Suzaku says like it's obvious.

Just as he says that, someone bumps into Lelouch. He yelps and jumps into Suzaku. Quickly, Suzaku darts out of the store and into an alley, dragging Lelouch with him. He looks down at Lelouch with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"NO I AM NOT OKAY!" Lelouch yells, pushing Suzaku away frantically. A light purple glow begins to develop around his body, his pupils turning to the shape of a bird and his eyes turning a bright crimson.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Suzaku exclaims, putting his hands up to Lelouch's chest. "Calm down. It's okay! They won't hurt you!"

Lelouch's eyes flash purple once and he looks over to Suzaku. Seeing his terrified expression, Suzaku walks over to him, putting his arms around Lelouch's body and holding him tight. Lelouch tenses, then begins to relax, slumping down into Suzaku's arms. When Suzaku pulls back, he sees Lelouch back to normal, but a still frightened expression on his face.

"It's fine. Nobody will lay a finger on you as long as I'm here," Suzaku assures him gently. Lelouch relaxes a little more and nods. Seeing this, Suzaku sighs with relief. Then he takes Lelouch's hand in his and, before the demon can say anything, drags him back into the large building.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaims as Suzaku drags him into the women's department.

"Well, I couldn't find any clothes that were your size, so I came to look here," he answers, gesturing to everything.

"But everything's so... _pink,_" Lelouch says with disgust.

"Then we'll have to find something dark!" Suzaku exclaim.

Pulling him once again, Suzaku leads him to a rack of darker colored clothes. Lots of them have girly designs on the front. Lelouch's nose wrinkles at all the prissy things, but plunges into the rack to look for at least something. Suzaku's still holding his hand, so it looks kind of awkward to maneuver it so Lelouch can get to what he wants. Giggles erupt around them from the other girls, causing Lelouch to freeze up.

"It's fine. There's just a... panda wearing a dress, and it looks funny," Suzaku thinks up quickly, mentally face-palming himself for the idiotic lie.

"... Oh... Okay," he shrugs, continuing to look through all the shirts.

Suzaku sighs with relief and lets go of his hand. Lelouch gasps a little and his head shoots up to look for me, but Suzaku just gives him a reassuring smile from the other side of the rack. Lelouch sighs and looks down again, searching quicker than before. Suzaku decides to help him, and looks too.

"Ooh! I think I found one!" Suzaku exclaims.

Lelouch looks up to see Suzaku holding a black shirt with a purple skull on the front. Shrugging, Lelouch takes it from Suzaku's hand and looks it over, then nods to him.

"Okay," he mumbles.

"Yay!"

They both search yet again for a pair of jeans, and come up with some leather black ones with purple chains on the side. Lelouch only freaked out once, and that was when he realized there is no panda wearing a dress, and that the girls were laughing at him and Suzaku holding hands.

"Geez, I'm sorry! You were gonna freak if I told you the truth!" Suzaku says nervously.

"WELL I'M FREAKING OUT NOW!" Lelouch yells, a bright red blush on his pale face.

"Shh! You're going to attract attention!"

"UGH!" he exclaims. His eyes dart around and, once he's confirmed that no one is around, a glowing purple hand shoots out from him and grabs Suzaku's head, picking him up and sending him flying out the door. Screaming, followed by a loud boom sounds outside. Lelouch walks out to see a group of alarmed people staring down into a huge crater.

Lelouch smirks and walks over, only to see a practically unharmed Suzaku sitting at the bottom.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt a soldier in the army!" he yells up to Lelouch.

"WHY YOU!"

* * *

Somewhere far away, in a large godly structure known as the Sword of Akasha, a woman with bubblegum-like pink hair bursts into the room.

"Sister!" she exclaims. "I came as fast as I could!"

"I know, Euphemia. Please sit down," another woman with purple hair says.

The girl named Euphemia does as she says and sits down at the large table. Her two brothers Schneizel and Clovis are there, along with her two sisters Nunnally and Cornelia. Their father is sitting in his throne, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Father, is it true that Lelouch has escaped from hell?" Schneizel asks.

"It is true, Schneizel," Charles answers. "It seems that he has made a deal with a human to live on Earth."

Clovis asks. "Hasn't his time in hell gone up, anyways?"

"Yes, but a god with powers like his should not be roaming free on Earth with the humans."

"Then what shall we do?" Nunnally asks.

Charles narrows his eyes. "We shall capture him, even if it means using every last force we have."

* * *

**AGH! Another FUCKING super short and rushed one. I just don't have much time to make these. APPARENTLY Hunter needs to write his stories too. But I guess his stories are pretty awesome... OH WELL. DEAL WITH IT, I LOVE YOUR FACE, ETC ETC.**

**~2yd**


End file.
